Strawberry Kisses
by KuroAoi
Summary: I've dreamt of this moment for years. To feel you close to me, the warmth of your summer kissed skin in heated contact with my own." WARNING : AU, YURI, LEMON INSIDE.


**Strawberry Kisses**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

**WARNING : Yuri, Lime, OOC**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ, SIMPLE AS THAT .**

* * *

I've dreamt of this moment for years. To feel you close to me, the

warmth of your summer kissed skin in heated contact with my own. The

light from the setting sun floods your bedroom in shades of orange,

blending with the soft colours that linger there, a memory of your

childhood, your innocence.

But you don't seem innocent right now, as you lean up, and I feel the

contours of your lips upon my own, the first soft kiss. Silken lips,

like fresh petals, sweet like sun ripened strawberries. You groan

senseless as I taste deeper, the gentle caress of a tongue, the hard

whiteness of teeth. Hands that feel needy, greedy, that must be fed,

gripping loosely at the back of your light summer dress.

A kiss broken with a soft, needful sigh, your green eyes closing as you

lean into me. Arms guide hands up the curve of your back, wanting to

sink into your sweet flesh and yet meeting with the resistance of your

clothing.

I brush a kiss against your temple, and I feel the ticklish sensation

of your hair against my lips, coupled with the sensation of small pink

lips against my throat. Your breath is warmth personified, and yet it

makes me shiver, as you murmur my name. I caress your shoulders,

pushing away floral printed straps, baring skin as I work towards my

goal.

My breath quickens as you leave small, wet kisses on my neck, my

throat, and I know I could be yours, but what I've dreamt... what I've

dreamt, must come true. "Sakura-chan..." I whisper, breathless, and you

move, the sound of my voice, the sound of your name. Working with my

fingers to unfasten the much accursed dress, I lose myself in the

depths of your eyes, where emerald turns to jade through the shadows of

your room.

I want to feel you against me, to taste you all over. Everywhere I've

imagined... every inch of your soft sweet skin... this is a dream come

true. And then the light fabric falls, pooling around your delicate

feet. You step away, turning as you do, your back to me. I devour your

backside with a hungry gaze -- the warmth of your skin, against the

somber darkness of your deep purple undergarments.

I move to you, shedding clothing with restrained calm. This is almost

too much, seeing you like this... almost too much. So, I say your name

again, and hair shifts as you look back at me over the curve of your

shoulder, shy and coy.

"We're on the same level, now," I say, and you turn back to me, arms

falling to hang at your sides. The rise and fall of your chest, the

curve of your body... you're beautiful, body and soul, and you want to

be mine... all mine.

I reach out, to brush your cheek, and you turn into the touch, kissing

the exposed flesh of my palm, fingertips, making my knees weak as I

move to pull you against me, body to body, flesh against flesh. Sweat

mingling and glistening...

I kiss you slowly, working you gently yet with passion, and you

whimper, trembling as I suck on your lower lip. You rub against me,

like a cat in heat, and my hands drift to unfasten your bra... Pulling

it away, I move to see perfection, and a blush stains your perfect

cheeks. "To..." you whisper, and yet I press a finger against your

lips. You grin almost sadistically, and suck upon my finger, grasping

my hand gently in your own.

My knees feel weak again, and I slump against you, breath cascading off

of bare skin. I wrap an arm around your waist, to steady myself, and

it's sheer torture as you brush nipples against my exposed skin.

Pulling away from you, my fingers slide from your grasp, you smile far

more innocently than you truly are.

"Oh God..." I groan, and I kiss you again, holding your shoulders as I

drink myself full of your sweet tasting lips. An arm slides, looping

around you, and then one moves to caress the soft hardness of your

breast. An oxymoron, yes, but it's the only way I can word it...

I'm thinking too much, and focus instead on driving you senseless. You

mewl and whimper and beg for more, and we fall back onto the firm

expanse of your bed. You writhe beneath me, and I take one nipple in my

mouth, suckling as your hands lace into my hair.

"More, more... mmm... Tomoyo-chan..." That becomes my mantra, and I

taste one and then the other, guiding a hand down across the smoothness

of your stomach, past your belly button, and finding it's goal as it

slips under the lacy fabric of your panties, and into the warm wetness

between your legs.

You buck and moan, calling my name, begging me, no, demanding more. I

find your lips again, stealing you sweet breath as my fingers continue

their tortuous play. You tremble and shake, mumbling as you come. You

then pull me down against you, and I pull a slippery hand away. You

initiate the kiss this time, and I honestly never knew you could kiss

this way...

The sky outside is dark as you roll me over onto my back, panting as

you sit up above me, pinning me to the bed. "Are..." I begin, yet words

seem silly and nonsensical as you lean down, breath warm, as you lick

yourself from my fingers. I bite back a moan, I could melt right here,

and then you move, like a predatory cat waiting for it's time to

strike.

There's the scrape of fabric, as I realise you're moving to my panties.

I go to sit up, but the first soft stroke of your tongue is enough to

leave me senseless. Fingers claw into the fabric of the covers as you

push me to the edge, and then draw away, a slow process of pleasure and

then agonising torture, a void, an emptiness.

Kissing my thighs, perhaps, or the ticklish feel of your tongue upon my

belly, or even the maddening caress of a gentle foot massage, you leave

me weak and boneless, and then you strike again. Pushing further and

further, until I come, falling over the edge.

You don't move right away, yet you do, crawling up to lie beside me.

Pressing against me, one last strawberry flavoured kiss, even though I

can taste myself upon those perfect lips. You trace the contours of my

face with one delicate finger tips, your voice low as you speak.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Tomoyo-chan?" you ask, and I

kiss you soundly. "All the time. I love you too..." You smile, nuzzling

against me. "Always, Tomoyo-chan, always..."

We fall asleep like that, safe and sound in each other's arms.

* * *

**Finally~~~~~~~~~ X3**

**Now, what do ya think ?**

**Too lime, eh ? ==a**

**REVIEW~~~ **


End file.
